


The Four Horsemen

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, The Four Horsemen, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson as War, Death, Famine and Pestilence.</p>
<p>Inspired by the following (awesome) Tumblr post: http://packmama.tumblr.com/post/29631103072</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Horsemen

Anger in his bones and anger in his blood  
Fighting through life, like crawling through mud  
No one who comforts, no one to trust  
Blood on his hands - the colour of rust  
Rage in his body, begging for release  
Derek is **War** , and will never have peace

He’s unaware, but he’s raising the stakes  
With every decision and choice that he makes  
Barging through life like any other guy  
But all around him, people tend to die  
He isn’t there when they draw their last breath  
Stiles doesn’t know it, but Stiles is **Death**

Why do some people have all, and some none?  
And does it matter - in the long run?  
Walking through life; ensnaring, enslaving  
Knowing what people are wishing and craving  
Surrounded by want, by lust and despair  
Lydia’s **Famine** and she doesn’t care

Smiling and charming, mask on his face  
Worms in his body but mask still in place  
Flowing through life with a butterfly’s ease  
He is a virus, a plague, a disease  
Spreading his venom, a lethal infection  
Jackson is **Pestilence** , seeking affection

**Author's Note:**

> I was ridiculously inspired by that tumblr post, actually.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.


End file.
